


It's You After All

by Chizuru_2120



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Matsumiya - Freeform, P: Ninomiya Kazunari/Matsumoto Jun, T: It's You After All, suezu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuru_2120/pseuds/Chizuru_2120
Summary: "Obviously! I don't want to be with you without work."(Reference: from the Arashi ni Shiyagare with Tezuka Toru)





	It's You After All

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Unbeta-ed and English isn't my first language. So, be prepared.  
> 2\. Random writing to release my tension, so it's not perfect.  
> 3\. Enjoy anyway!

"Obviously! I don't want to be with you without work."

Nino sighed as he remembered the dialogue again. He paused his game and rubbed his tired face before lying down on the couch.

He tried to distract himself from thinking about the matter by playing games, but since he came home two hours ago, the dialogue kept playing in his mind.

He knew it was just a skit for their television program, but still, it's hurt hearing Jun said that. Because the dialogue they uttered was impromptu and Nino think that somehow Jun subconsciously said his inner feeling.

It seemed like confirming the things that Nino already knew. Jun will never like him. Jun will never love him the way Nino love the man.

Nino was sure about his feeling, but until now it's still puzzled him how he fell for Jun. He never thought that he will ever fall in love in any Arashi member and if he did, he thought it will be Ohno. But it seemed like his heart act differently from his mind.

Too lost in his thoughts, Nino fell asleep on his couch.

*

Nino winced in pain as he climbed down from the van. His manager eyed him and Nino just waved a salute signalling that he was fine. He walked slowly to their dressing room, hoping that the pain in his back will lessened by the time he reached it.

Nino cursed his bad luck. Not only he did have a broken heart, he also needed to fell asleep on the couch last night resulting in the back pain. Not to mention on the day they needed to filming for the non-stop VS Arashi.

He already put the ointment and the patch on his back this morning, hoping it will work miraculously.

Nino reached the dressing room and immediately straightened his back, trying to appear normal to the other member.

"Good morning!" Aiba greeted him cheerfully and ran to hug him, as usual. Nino tried to dodge but the taller man was faster. Nino silently cursed in pain at Aiba crushing hug.

"Let me go, baka!" Nino tried to push Aiba but to no avail.

"No~ I miss you, Nino-chan!"

"Stupid, we just met yesterday!"

"But, I still miss you~~"

Nino struggled to escape from Aiba when suddenly, the crushing hug was gone and Nino was grateful to see that Jun managed to pull Aiba away from him.

"What are you doing?" Jun's voice pierced through Nino's heart.

"I just want to greet Nino a good morning," pouted Aiba.

"You need to be careful, you might crush him," Jun scolded Aiba and Nino's heart stopped at that. Does Jun know that he had a back pain right now? But Nino dismissed the thoughts later as he realized that it's just Jun being kind.

Nino managed to sit and start his gaming device to distract himself when Jun get near him and ask in a slow voice, "Are you okay?"

Nino was startled and only managed a nod, quickly turning away from the younger man. Jun seemed like he wanted to ask something again but was stopped when Ohno and Sho entered.

"Morning," Sho greeted them and Ohno as usual, just nod with his still sleepy face.

Not long after that, they started the recording. Nino braced himself for the long recording and managed to slip the pain killer secretly before walking to the studio.

Luckily, Nino had an easier role today. He did not need to participate in heavy games at all. Jun was in a good mood today and easily volunteered for many heavy games. Despite the easy role, Nino made several mistake like fail to pass the grip smoothly to Jun. He also responsible for collapsing the coin tower. It's not his mistake at all that he got distracted by Jun's smiling face.

They ended the recording without any fuss and Nino was glad that the pain only resurfaced when they already walking back to the dressing room.

Nino quickly packed his things and ready to leave when Jun grasped his wrist.

"What?" asked Nino, sounding a bit annoyed and gaining the attention from the other three.

"Let me send you home," said Jun, startling not only Nino but also the other three members, including the usually spaced out leader.

"It's okay, my manager already waited for me."

"Let's grab a dinner first," Jun tried again but Nino just loosened his wrist from Jun's grasp.

"Sorry, I'm tired," Nino said and quickly walked away before Jun managed to read the state he was in. When he was sure that he already far away from the dressing room, he rested his tired body on the wall.

Actually, he lied to Jun. His manager didn't wait for him as his manager was having a meeting with Johnny-san. He thought of catching a taxi to return.

After managed to take a breath, he tried to walk when his wrist was grabbed for the second time today. Nino was startled and turned to see Jun's stern face.

"Come," said Jun.

"But, Jun-kun-"

"Shut up."

Jun's tone managed to shut Nino and he obediently followed when Jun guided him to leave the building. Jun also helped him to his car and Nino was glad and also terrified to think that Jun knew about his condition.

"Are you okay?" asked Jun as he entered the driver seat.

"Yes."

"How many pain killer did you take?"

"Jun, I-"

"Don't do this again Nino. Don't try to push yourself again," Jun's stern voice shut Nino from any excuses he tried to make.

"How did you know?" Nino asked later when they get near Nino's house.

"It doesn't matter how I know."

Nino was at lost again and when they arrived later, Jun help him to get to his house.

"It's okay Jun. I will managed from here," Nino said as he opened the door. But Jun ignored him and took Nino's things inside.

Nino sighed, at loss on how he needed to respond to Jun.

"Go take a bath first, I will cook you something," Jun said, making his way to Nino's kitchen.

"But I'm not hungry."

"I am hungry."

"Then, go back to your house or go to restaurant or something."

"I want to eat with you, it's been a while since we hang out together."

"I thought you don't want to be with me without work."

"What?"

"Never mind, forget it," Nino tried to walk away but Jun managed to stop him again.

"When did I said such thing, Nino?"

"Like I said, forget it," Nino loosened Jun's hold and walked away to his bedroom.

"Is this about that skit?" Jun's voice stopped Nino on his track.

"Forget it, Jun."

Jun walked to Nino and turned him around to face him. Nino tried to turn away but Jun kept him in place.

"Are you mad at me about that?"

"No."

"Nino, it's just a skit, okay?"

"But maybe you mean it."

"Why are you making that conclusion?"

"It's true, right?"

"No, it's not. I do hang out with you right?"

"But maybe you hate it secretly."

"Don't decide for me how I feel okay?"

"Jun, I'm sorry, but can you go? I'm really tired," Nino quickly ran away again but Jun was nothing but stubborn. He hugged Nino from behind, resting his chin on Nino's shoulder.

"Jun, what are you doing?" Nino was panicked, afraid that Jun will heard his beating heart.

"To be honest, that statement is true, Nino."

Nino closed his eyes, trying to fight the stinging tears. His heart shattered again. And hearing that directly from Jun, he couldn't describe how hurt it was.

"Why, Jun? You hate me so much?" Nino asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"No."

"Then, why?"

Jun turned Nino around to face him. Nino kept his closed eyes, afraid that his tears will fall. But then, a pair of lips kissed him gently and the shock made Nino opened his eyes and pushed Jun away.

"What are you doing?"

"That's the reason, Nino."

"What?"

"I don't want to be with you without work because every time you are around, I'm trying really hard to stop the urge to kiss you," Jun said honestly, startling Nino. Surely, this was not what he expected to hear.

"Why?"

"Because I love you, brat."

Nino stared at Jun, unable to move or say anything. His brain trying to function but all he can felt right now was his fast beating heart.

He was so happy. It's beyond anything in this world hearing Jun said that. Nino turned from Jun, hiding his tears away. His legs turned jelly but before he collapsed, Jun managed to hold him and bring him to his arms.

"Nino, why are you crying? I'm sorry if I burden you with my confession when you are in so much pain."

"Stupid Jun, why are you making me like this?"

"What? Is it still my fault?"

"Yes, why did you confess so easily when I'm struggling to say it?"

"Do you think it's easy to me? You don't know how much I suffered, trying to suppress my love for you? Do you have any idea how-" Jun stopped talking suddenly, eyeing Nino suspiciously.

"What?" Nino asked.

"What are you struggling to say?"

"Nothing," Nino turned away, trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Tell me, brat."

"I said it's nothing."

"I swear if you don't say it, I will-"

Nino's kissed Jun, successfully shutting him up. Jun was startled at first but then he smiled before deepening the kiss, slowly brought Nino to the couch. Nino winced when he landed awkwardly on the couch,

"Sorry," Jun apologized, but his smile was the brightest Nino ever saw.

"It's okay."

"Are you okay? Does it still hurt badly?"

"I'm fine, but tell me, how did you know about my hurting back?"

"It's because I'm always watching you closely, my dear Kazunari."

"Stupid..." Nino smiled, he could felt the happiness already, and all the previous pain disappeared like it never existed in the first place.

"Say it," said Jun, bringing Nino closer to him.

"What?"

"Say that you love me."

"Stupid, it's embarrassing."

"Seriously, if you don't say it I will-"

"I love you," Nino managed to say before Jun kissed him again.

*

Nino woke at the running fingers on his hair.

"Morning," Jun greeted him, smiling so bright that it sent a wonderful feeling inside Nino.

"Morning," Nino greeted him back, "Why are you awake so early? I thought you are bad with morning."

"Because starting from today, I will have someone that I will woke up to," Jun dropped a chaste kiss on Nino's forehead, turning Nino's cheeks to red.

"Sweet talker."

"At least I'm honest with my feeling," Jun shrugged, "Unlike some people who like to keep things to himself."

Nino pouted hearing Jun saying that but Jun just simply kissed the pout away.

"Promise me," Jun said later, bringing Nino's hands in his.

"Hm?"

"Anything happened after this, please tell me honestly," said Jun, looking straight into Nino's eyes with a gentle eyes, "Anything you heard or see, please ask me first, okay?"

"Why so sudden?"

"Because I hate seeing you sad and hurting yourself by keeping things to yourself."

"Jun, I don't-"

"Don't lie, I know you, Nino. You are very vocal person but when it come to your true feelings, you always kept it inside. So, please, tell me everything, anything," Jun dragged Nino closer to him, "Because I will always be by your side, forever."

Nino hid his teary eyes on Jun's chest.

"Thanks, Jun," Nino kissed Jun's beating heart, "I love you."

"I love you too, Kazu."

*

"Wait," Nino stopped abruptly as they were making their way to the dressing room.

"What?" asked Jun.

"If you were watching me closely and if you really know me, why did you take your time to confess?"

"Seriously?" Jun rolled his eyes at his now lover, "Of all times, you asked this now?"

Nino just stared at Jun, a pout slowly forming. Jun really wanted to kiss it away but they were in the hallway right now. Someone might see after all.

"I just wanted to make sure of your feeling first," Jun surrendered and kissed the pout after eyeing the surrounding.

"Stupid! Someone might see us," Nino panicked and quickly looked around before he froze on his stand.

"Jun," Nino called Jun slowly.

"What?" asked Jun and when Nino didn't answer, he followed Nino's line of sight to see Aiba, Ohno and Sho grinning at them with a peace sign. Aiba and Ohno were making kissy face to each other while Sho was laughing his ass out. Nino and Jun were greatly thankful for the deserted hallway.

Before the other three managed to say anything, Jun ran dragging Nino away to somewhere safe.

Or private.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Anyone remember me? It's been a looong time since I've been here. I really wanted to continue It's just another love story but to be honest, my life have been crazy right now and I barely have time for myself. This oneshot born from my heavy loaded brain. But I'll try to update the series for the sake of anyone reading it (if any). Okey, enough with the rambling. Hope you enjoy this not so random oneshot with random ending. Bye!


End file.
